The Birthday Card
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne is surprised when the message in Niles' birthday card seems to convey something more than friendship. Will she be willing to take a chance? One-shot, sort of fluffy.


Daphne couldn't remember when she'd had a better birthday. She'd been planning to celebrate with a few of her girlfriends, but, inexplicably, they were all busy this evening. Even Roz had a date with a man who'd come to Seattle on business. But right now, Daphne couldn't help feeling a little glad things had turned out this way. The Cranes had managed to celebrate her day, even on short notice. The elder Dr. Crane bought her a small cake, and he and his father both gave her birthday cards. Dr. Crane's included a note saying she was free to take a day off in the near future with pay.

Frasier smiled as she read the card. "I don't know very much about buying a gift for a woman. So this way, you can do whatever you like."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that's lovely. Thank you." She hugged her boss tightly. The card itself was rather plain, just the words "Happy Birthday" and an adorable drawing of a puppy.

Mr. Crane gave Daphne a book. She was rather surprised to find out it was a romance novel, just like the ones she read every spare moment. She could hardly picture the former police detective going into a bookstore to purchase a book like this, with a half-naked man on the cover.

But when asked, Martin merely shrugged. "I asked Roz to do me a favor. It was no big deal."

Daphne hugged him. "It _is_ a big deal," she insisted. "Why, you three are the only ones who even cared to celebrate me birthday!"

"This party may be small, Daphne, but sometimes that's better. Much more intimate," Niles said.

"Yes," Daphne replied, squeezing his hand. "And I'm grateful, really."

Niles' heart ached at the thought of Daphne's so-called "friends" abandoning her on her special day. Even Roz could've given up her social life for one night. But he sighed, not waning to put a damper on the party. "Open my card next, Daphne." He handed her the envelope, along with a small square box.

"Oh, this present is so lovely, I almost don't want to open it," Daphne said as she took it. She couldn't help noticing the way his cheeks seemed to turn pink. She opened the card, and couldn't help gasping. Instead of a cute card like his brother's, Dr. Crane had bought one with a beautiful red rose on the front. But when she opened the card to read the message inside, she was truly speechless. _Birthdays are meant to celebrate the miracle of someone's life. Having you in my life is reason to celebrate every day of the year_. The message had been printed in the card. Below, he'd written _Love, Niles_, in his usual perfect penmanship. "Dr. Crane," she whispered, unable to believe her eyes.

"Daphne, what's the matter?" Martin asked. One moment, Daphne had been laughing and enjoying the party, but now she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Daphne turned toward Mr. Crane, knowing he was speaking to her. But his words failed to register, as she was too busy making sense out of the fact that Dr. Crane's card clearly meant more than friendship. She wondered for a moment if he could've bought the card without reading the words inside. But she knew he wasn't the type to do that. Besides, the small square box also hinted at something deeper. She realized she couldn't ask him to discuss his feelings in front of his father and brother. It would be far too embarrassing for everyone. "Dr. Crane, perhaps I should open your gift in me room. Would you like to come with me?"

Niles' heart began to race. He'd bought the card on a whim. The red rose reminded him of the dress she'd worn to the Snow Ball. He knew immediately that no other card would ever be right for her. He understood it was a risk, but he just couldn't buy a silly card after seeing that. "Of course, Daphne," he replied. "It _is_ your birthday after all."

The two walked off toward Daphne's small bedroom, leaving the elder Dr. Crane and his father exchanging bewildered looks. When they were alone, Daphne turned to him. She felt a bit strange being here now, after she'd made such a fuss about not wanting anyone to invade her one private space. But she could think of no alternative. "Why did you buy me this card?" She had meant to lead up to the question, but somehow, she'd blurted it out anyway.

"Because it was the most beautiful one in the store. Once I saw that red rose, I knew it was perfect for you," Niles answered.

"But, Dr. Crane, this is a card you give someone you _love_."

Niles nodded, knowing he couldn't speak. When it came to Daphne, words always failed him.

Daphne thought over the last few years. Yes, he'd been a good friend to her whenever she needed him. There was no doubting that. But he'd also just gone through a very painful divorce. He was lonely. Maybe that was why he did this: just to prove that he'd moved on from his wife. "What about Mrs. Crane?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"I believed that Maris and I loved each other once. But now we've grown apart. It was very hard to convince myself that I belonged with Maris when you were on my mind nearly all the time."

Now Daphne felt her heart beating a bit faster. He thought about her all the time? How could that be? They were just friends, weren't they? But then she looked at him, really seeing him for the first time. She understood that he hadn't done this on a whim. In his own shy, awkward way, he was trying to tell her what was in his heart. She saw him watching her, waiting for her response. Suddenly, before she even knew what she was doing, she kissed him.

Niles hardly knew what to think when he felt Daphne's lips on his. It was a sensation beyond anything he could have imagined. When she drew back, Niles was surprised to see a tear on her cheek. "What's the matter?" he asked, wiping it away.

"Here it is, me birthday, and I thought no one cared enough about me to even remember the day. But your father and brother made sure I had a party, even a small one. And now this. I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. Because it's real." He looked down at her hand, which still held the box he'd given her. "You haven't even opened your present yet."

Daphne looked at the box, having completely forgotten it was there. "Right," she said. She was still reeling from the kiss. She couldn't seem to make her hands open it.

"Let me," Niles offered, carefully taking the paper off. Inside was a box from one of Seattle's many jewelry stores. He opened the box to reveal a necklace with a single diamond. Daphne gasped, knowing she could never have afforded anything this nice. "May I do the honors?" Niles asked.

Daphne nodded, still too stunned to speak. She turned around, and Dr. Crane fastened the chain around her neck. When she faced him again, Niles saw that she was literally breathtaking.

"Thank you," Daphne said, kissing his cheek. "I love it."

"You're welcome. And I love _you_."

Daphne sighed as she heard the words. Surprisingly, this development didn't scare her as she had expected. It was as if her heart had always known the truth. She began to realize that they stood in her doorway, while the other to Cranes waited for them to return and continue the birthday party. "We should go back," Daphne said, gesturing toward the living room.

Niles couldn't help feeling disappointed. Being alone with Daphne was like heaven on earth. But he knew this was her day, and she should spend it however she liked. "All right. I suddenly feel like celebrating."

"So do I," Daphne said, smiling. "Me birthday wish came true, thanks to you." She slipped her hand into his as they prepared to re-join the rest of the family.

**The End**


End file.
